A, B, C do Amor
by Hitsuki-chan
Summary: Eu estava muito bem resolvido a levar apenas uma vida normal de universitário quando entrei na faculdade. Por azar ou, simplesmente, destino, acabei arrumando um emprego enquanto estava no meio do curso de Geografia, o que virou minha vida de cabeça para baixo. Apesar de agora eu conseguir dinheiro com o trampo,uma aluna atrevida vive me dando dor de cabeça e um sentimento estranho


Droga, não deveria ter dormido tão tarde ontem.

Odeio admitir, mas, talvez, minha mãe esteja certa, eu realmente deveria parar de ir às calouradas da faculdade... Ah, aquela velha mão de vaca, se não fosse por ela eu poderia hibernar até às duas da tarde hoje, mas não posso me esquecer da conversa de semana passada:

" – Alô, Inuyasha?

\- Fala mãe, como vão as coisas por aí?

\- Nada bem, recebi as suas despesas hoje. – fez um curto intervalo – Como assim 800 reais só de cartão de crédito? – perguntou histérica – Você esquece que eu também pago sua comida, casa, faculdade? Você acha que é filho único por acaso? – perguntou, quer dizer, gritou ininterruptamente –

\- Desculpa mãe, eu realmente gastei um pouquinho mais esse mês, mas não precisa me deixar surdo por causa disso – falei irônico – Relaxa, mês que vem... – antes que eu pudesse completar a frase, fui interrompido por mais um grito da Sra. Taisho –

\- Sem "mas" Inuyasha, eu ouvi exatamente a mesma conversa há um mês. Dessa vez você irá pagar o cartão de crédito. – ah não, não, eu não acredito nisso – Não sou obrigada a pagar suas idas ao motel e saídas com os amigos – ei, ela andou lendo as despesas do cartão. Que abuso Dona Izayoi! –

\- Ah, claro mamãe. Antes de terminarmos a ligação, só uma pergunta: qual valor você recomenda por programa? – perguntei emblemático –

\- Que programa?

\- O meu mãe, porque para conseguir esse dinheiro vou precisar vender o meu corpo por aí. – falei em tom de sarcasmo –

\- Quanto drama... Eu te aconselharia a procurar um estágio, já que você já está no meio do curso de Geografia, mas se você preferir vender o seu corpitcho... Fica ao seu critério. – disse ela com a maior calma e naturalidade do mundo –

\- Ok Izayoi, você já me deu uma notícia equivalente a um mês de notícias ruins, acho que chega de conversa por hoje.

-Ah, antes de desligar, só uma dica: ouvi dizer que o colégio Shikon no Tama está à procura de estagiários. – velha calculista, ela já devia ter tudo isso planejado –

-Ok mãe,vou procurar saber sobre isso. Beijos e pare de ler as minhas despesas no cartão! – ela desligou o telefone antes que pudesse ouvir a última parte da despedida. Mesmo que a ouvisse, ela sempre irá continuar a bisbilhotar minha vida pessoal – "

E cá estou, ás sete horas da manhã de um sábado, levantando da minha cama, aparentemente, com uma leve ressaca, para não chegar atrasado à entrevista, que irá começar ás oito e meia. Sabendo disso, levantei-me da cama e fui em direção ao banheiro, que fica, praticamente, ao lado do quarto, já que eu moro em uma kitnet. Tomei um banho rápido, sem lavar o cabelo, até porque teria de ficar no mínimo 40 minutos secando essa cabeleira enorme. Agora a escolha da roupa. Hm, vejamos, acho que uma calça jeans escura e uma blusa polo são perfeitas para a ocasião. Vesti a roupa, calcei meu Nike sb e fui para a bancada da "cozinha", onde os cereais estavam do lado do leite, só espero que ele não esteja coalhado. Infelizmente, quando destampei a caixa do leite, não deu outra. Droga, vou ter que comer o cereal puro. Após engolir as bolinhas de chocolate á seco, fui escovar os dentes e buscar minha mochila. Olho para o relógio ainda com a escova na boca, já são sete e quarenta. Resolvo me apressar, enquanto abro a mochila para pegar a chave do Uno, resolvo conferir se está tudo em ordem. Roupas, ok, material, ok, dentes, ok. Ótimo, pensei enquanto enxaguava minha boca, só preciso ligar para o Miroku antes de sair. No instante em que desço as escadas do segundo andar, indo em direção à garagem, pego o celular e ligo para o dito cujo. O telefone chama, chama, chama e, quase sem esperanças de ser atendido, entro no carro, até ouvir uma voz rouca no outro lado da linha.

\- Alô? – disse a voz sonolenta de Miroku –

\- Fala meu chegado! Já tá aí na reunião? – perguntei enquanto ligava a ignição do carro, já consciente da resposta –

\- Ah, Inuyasha – disse um pouco mais atento – Bom cara, eu poderia mentir para você e falar que estou saindo de casa, mas como sou um cara legal... Você acabou de me acordar – safado irresponsável –

\- Fala sério, Miroku! Quer me ferrar? Me chama para comer um japa antes! – falei raivoso – Você combinou que me daria uma força na aula experimental.

\- Ok, InuYasha, já estou levantando da cama. – disse derrotado – Mas saiba que eu estou fazendo isso pela Sr. Taishou, você é o de menos. – Rá, eu sabia que minha mãe tinha um dedo nisso tudo – Falou, até mais! – e desligou o telefone.

Definitivamente, minha mãe precisa ser estudada. Como ela conseguiu falar com o Miroku? Aliás, como ela descobriu que ele trabalha na Shikon? São perguntas que eu talvez nunca chegue a descobrir. Bom, explicando melhor a situação, além de o fato de a FBI não saber o quanto está perdendo sem ter contratado a minha mãe, Miroku foi meu veterano na faculdade e criamos um grande vínculo, porque ela era meu vizinho. Ele entrou na faculdade logo após o ensino médio e se formou ano passado. Foi contratado pelo colégio Shikon no Tama junto ao término de sua graduação, local muito prestigiado, diga-se de passagem, e vai me dar uma força na entrevista.

Quero dizer, caso ele chegue nela.

Após me perder um pouco em pensamentos, percebo que estou a um quarteirão da escola e, talvez, esteja começando a ter uma sensação esquisita. Minha boca está seca e os meus dedos estão inquietos no volante... Será que estou começando a ficar nervoso? Feh, espero que não, afinal, se eu não for bom o suficiente para conseguir esse trampo, ninguém é.

Diferentemente do que vocês estão pensando, eu não sou convencido, apenas tenho total convicção das minhas capacidades.

Já confiante, entrei no estacionamento da escola e desliguei o carro. Eu, definitivamente, serei contratado por esse colégio. Entrei no local e dei de cara com a secretária da escola e, wow, que secretária.

\- Bom dia – disse a loira com um sorriso perfeito – Sou Mugi, como posso te ajudar?

\- Bom dia, Mugi. – respondi com um leve sorriso – Eu sou Inuyasha Taisho, vim aqui para a aula experimental dos professores.

\- Ah claro, só um instante – Disse ela teclando no computador – Inuyasha Taisho, 20 anos, cursando Geografia. – disse ela esperando que eu confirmasse os dados. Fiz sinal de positivo com a cabeça – Pode entrar, Inuyasha. O diretor e a equipe de coordenação da escola te esperam à primeira sala a esquerda, de número 101, nesse mesmo andar.

\- Obrigado, até logo, Mugi. – disse passando pela roleta –

Eu estou começando a gostar dessa escola. Secretária gata, um pouco mais velha... Devo admitir, tenho um fetiche por mulheres mais velhas.

Sabe a teoria de que panela velha faz comida boa? Oh e como faz.

Já estava em frente à porta da sala 101. Respirei confiante, entretanto, antes que eu pudesse entrar, ouvi meu nome no início do corredor.

\- Inuyasha! – disse Miroku com seus cabelos pretos presos em um curto rabo de cavalo e seus olhos azuis, enquanto caminhava respirando ofegante em minha direção -

Após franzir os olhos, tive certeza. Realmente, Miroku é uma figura engraçada.

\- Fala, Miroku. – falei dando um toque de mãos – Olha, o terror que a minha mãe fez deve ter sido eficiente, porque você está mais do que pontual. – disse olhando o relógio que marcava oito e vinte –

\- Que nada. – disse ele rindo com as mãos na cabeça – Você sabe que a sua mãe é um caso a parte, – disse pensativo – ela é linda demais! – concluiu – Ela é viúva, mora sozinha, quem sabe se eu não ajudar o filhinho dela, ela não dá uma chance para o rapaz aqui. – maldito, tarado. Lembram da teoria da panela velha? Então, simplesmente, esqueçam – Inuyasha você está vermelho... – disse pondo a mão na maçaneta –

\- Entra logo nessa sala Miroku, antes que eu te arrebente.

\- Ok, ok. – falou ele encolhendo os ombros e abrindo a porta entre risinhos abafados –

A porta se abriu, e lá estavam o diretor, Naraku, em sua poltrona acolchoada e as tias da direção. Sorri internamente, quando avistei uma mulher alva, com cabelos cor de ébano e olhos verdes olhando para mim, que visão meu amigo. Se o critério de admissão da escola for a beleza dos funcionários, como está parecendo ser, bom, acho que tenho uma leve vantagem não é mesmo?

Você pode até não estar me vendo agora, mas vai por mim, eu sou um cara charmoso.

Recuperei a minha concentração e sentei-me ao lado dos meus concorrentes. Seria fácil como tirar doce de criança. Naraku se levantou e olhando para nós, começou o seu discurso.

\- Bom dia. – pronunciou a grave voz – Espero que todos tenham sido bem acolhidos até agora. Eu sou Naraku Tomaki, diretor da Shikon no Tama. Como vocês já devem imaginar, cada um aqui presente deverá apresentar uma aula experimental para mim e para a equipe pedagógica. Vamos chamá-los em ordem alfabética para iniciarmos as apresentações. Enquanto um concorrente estiver se apresentando, peço aos demais que esperem ao lado de fora da sala. Temos um sofá e algumas banquetas, sintam-se a vontade e boa sorte! – concluiu sentando em sua poltrona gigante –

Ah cara, só me faltava essa, ordem alfabética não... A, I, U, E, O, tomara que alguém tenha um nome que comece com A, eu detesto ser o primeiro a me apresentar, o que ocorre com frequência.

\- Prosseguindo, – disse a voz de uma senhora interrompendo meus pensamentos – Azusa Mei, pode começar, por favor. Peço licença ao restante dos participantes. – disse a senhorinha sorridente. Ufa, eu não seria o primeiro. Não que isso fosse me atrapalhar, afinal, sou bom em quase tudo o que faço. –

Sai da sala com outros seis professores ou aspirantes a tal. O Miroku tinha ficado na sala e eu, já sentado no sofá, abria a minha mochila para, pelo caderno cheio de rabiscos, revisar a aula que havia preparado. A equipe pedagógica havia me mandado há três dias um email explicitando a matéria que eu deveria apresentar hoje. Por sorte ou simplesmente acaso, vou explicar a minha matéria preferida de geografia física, climatologia. Ao ler minhas anotações e perder-me na matéria querida, fui interrompido, pela mesma senhora que pediu para nos retirarmos da sala.

\- Inuyasha Taisho, pode entrar. – disse ela com seu leve sorriso –

\- Claro. – afirmei guardando meus pertences e exalando confiança. –

Entrei na sala, senti um leve frio na barriga e coloquei meus óculos de grau, ainda fico pensando como eu posso ter miopia, mesmo sendo tão jovem... Era hora de começar.

\- Bom dia, eu sou Inuyasha Taishou e irei introduzir um pouco de climatologia. Primeiramente, é muito importante entender princípios que, por mais que básicos, são confundidos a todo instante. Tempo e clima, por exemplo...

Quando me dei conta já havia se passado 50 minutos e o conteúdo havia sido dado. Era hora de encerrar a aula, só restavam mais cinco minutos.

\- Bom, espero que o conteúdo tenha sido compreendido. Obrigado – falei retirando os óculos –

Sai da sala e, logo após, recebi uma mensagem de Miroku pelo celular: "Mano, tu mandou muito. Já é sua. Parece que a maioria da equipe gostou do seu trabalho.". Ri internamente, talvez a minha ideia de só contratarem pessoas bonitas seja meio equivoca, afinal, o Miroku é professor de lá. Fui para casa e lá chegando, fiz a única coisa possível em um sábado de tarde. Deitei em frente à TV, abri uma lata de cerveja e procurei alguns contatinhos no celular, hoje é dia de role, afinal. Ri alto com o pensamento. Enquanto os contatos iam passando, tinha certeza, era só esperar algumas semanas para receber a ligação da escola.

Já disse que sou bom em tudo que faço né?

Ah, inclusive, vou parar de usar o cartão de crédito para pagar minhas saídas...

_Uma semana depois...

Antes que eu pudesse tentar abrir o celular que tocava insistentemente em baixo da minha cabeça, o travesseiro caiu bruscamente da cama e, junto a ele, provavelmente, a minha dignidade no dia anterior. Apeenas um pé estava descalço e o bafo de cerveja não me deixava dúvidas: seria mais um fim de semana com recassa. Um pouco mais acordado resolvo pegar o celular que vibra insistentemente.

\- Alô? – disse ainda com os olhos fechados massageando as temporãs tentando aliviar a dor de cabeça –

\- Bom dia, Sr. Taisho?

-Aham

\- Quem fala é Kaede, dirigente da pedagogia do Colégio Shikon no Tama. – abri os olhos num sinal de atenção – você foi selecionado pela equipe pedagógica para ocupar o cargo provisório de professor de Geografia. Será um prazer tê-lo conosco durante o período de licença maternidade da Sra. Yuuki. – Kaede, sim, eu me lembro dessa mulher, foi a velhinha que me chamou na aula experimental.

\- Claro, será um grande prazer. – disse depois de me sentar – Quando posso tratar dos acordos com a tesouraria?

\- Mandaremos no seu email de contato os documentos necessários para o processo. Esperamos você na segunda feira, até. – disse em um tom simpático –

\- Até. – disse desligando o celular –

Não posso acreditar. Eu realmente consegui. Cara, essa vaga, definitivamente, era minha. Não posso esperar para contar isso para minha mãe. Parece que o jogo virou, não é mesmo Dona Taishou? Quem diria o imaturo e inconsequente Inuyasha conseguiria um emprego em um dos colégios mais renomados da cidade hã? Mal posso esperar para jogar essa na cara do meu irmão. Feh, o idiota começou a trabalhar aos 28 anos. Dá para acreditar?

O fato de ele ter feito duas pós graduações e um mestrado depois de terminar a faculdade, definitivamente não muda o atraso.

Pego o telefone num ato inocente de ligar para minha mãe. Entretanto, um pouco antes de iniciar a ligação, me passa pela cabeça o quanto minha mãe demoraria comigo no telefone, me parabenizando e perguntando se o cactos que ela me deu ainda está vivo, se eu tinha parado de comer lamén, se eu ainda ia nas festas da faculdade, se eu estava bebendo menos, entre tentas outras perguntas. Eu precisava dormir por mais, no mínimo, três horas, o celular marcava oito e meia. Assim, ficaram claros os motivos para eu voltar a dormir, bloqueie o aparelho e o joguei em um canto da cama.

Já com os olhos fechados e desejando mais deliciosas horas de sono, percebo uma vibração vinda do outro lado da cama, provavelmente, era meu celular. Resolvi ignorá-lo, pois já havia recebido minha boa notícia do dia, mas, infelizmente, como se não bastasse a merda do aparelho vibrando e tocando, o interfone começa a tocar sem parar. Apesar de todo esse barulho infernal, eu estou em um estado de sonolência muito avançado, não tem a menor possibilidade de eu me levantar dessa cama.

Pelo menos, era o que eu pensava, até ouvir uma voz conhecida me gritando na rua.

Eu moro no segundo andar, então, é muito comum ouvir alguém, ou qualquer outra zoeira da rua. Escolhi esse apartamento porque ele era um dos mais baratos perto do campus da faculdade. Se é extremamente incomodo ouvir todos os barulhos da rua enquanto você tenta fazer suas atividades? É uma merda.

Sim, vida de universitário é só trampo diferente.

Já com os olhos abertos e conformado de que vou me levantar, resolvo usar minhas últimas forças para caminhar até a janela e confirmar o meu achismo. Olho a calçada e vejo uma figura embaçada de enormes cabelos negros acenando para mim. Eu posso ter miopia, mas, mesmo que borrada, eu conhecia a silhueta da minha mãe.

O que diabos ela está fazendo na minha casa à essa hora da manhã?

Abri o portão pelo interfone e, enquanto minha mãe entrava no prédio, eu tentava, frustradamente, deixar minha bagunça um pouco mais organizada. Pega a visão: cuecas e meias espalhadas por absolutamente todos os móveis da kitnet, inclusive o chão; pacotes de lámen abertos, empilhados na bancada; o cactos estava tão seco quanto a areia do Saara e o banheiro, bom, prefiro não comentar sobre isso.

Pelo menos o cactos só está seco, não morto. Pelo menos, eu acho que não.

Merda, quem eu estou tentando enganar, a casa está um lixo, nem o fato de eu ter conseguido um emprego vai me poupar de ouvir ela reclamando dessa bagunça e por eu ter demorado a atendê-la. Após eu me conformar que ouviria um discurso de, ao menos, 40 minutos sobre organização, veio à tona o principal enigma do dia: o que minha mãe estava fazendo em pleno sábado, às oito e meia da manhã, na minha casa, que fica, no mínimo, a duas horas da dela?

Após ter simplesmente, jogado algumas coisas para debaixo da cama, ouço a porta se escancarando. Apesar de eu ter demorado a atendê-la, minha mãe estava com um grande sorriso no rosto. Andando em minha direção com os braços abertos, ela se pronunciou.

-Ah Inuyasha, estava com saudades! – disse enquanto me dava um caloroso e apertado abraço. Apesar de ter me levantado da cama antes do previsto, a presença da minha mãe sempre era uma coisa boa. – Eu posso saber por que o senhor não respondeu minhas mensagens, não me atendeu no telefone e me ignorou pelo interfone do prédio? – disse me largando e dando um beliscão em seguida. Talvez sua companhia não fosse tão boa, afinal.

-Aí, eu estava dormindo, não foi culpa minha. Você já viu quantas horas são? – falei esfregando a mão no braço dolorido –

\- Claro, faltam 15 minutos para as 9 horas – disse como se fosse tarde da noite – Aposto que você só está com tanto sono, pois foi dormir tarde ontem de novo. Você saiu ontem de novo não é? Aposto que bebeu demais! Alias, tenho certeza, olha esse bafo de cerveja. – falou enquanto chegava seu rosto próximo ao meu – Droga, Inuyasha, você já tem 20 anos, quando vai parar de se comportar como se tivesse 17? – perguntou com semblante sério –

-Mãe, mãe, você está sendo muito inocente. – passei meu braço por cima de seus ombros, sorrindo de lado – Eu estou agindo como um homem de 20 anos, sabe qual notícia eu acabei de receber um pouco mais cedo? – levantei a sobrancelha com um ar de superioridade –

\- Desembucha rápido pirralho, você sabe que sua velha odeia ficar curiosa – disse apertando as minhas bochechas de um jeito divertido – Ah! – soltou um leve gritinho – Você quase me fez esquecer o motivo de eu ter vindo aqui! Eu também recebi uma notícia em tanto mais cedo. – disse enquanto dava pulinhos e batia palminhas rápidas com suas mãos - Posso contar primeiro? Posso? Posso?

\- Ok, mãe, pode dar a sua notícia primeiro – olhei para ela divertidamente, apesar da já estar na casa dos cinquenta, a sua animação era tanta que mais parecia com uma criança de dez.

\- Seu irmão – fez uma pequena pausa – vai ser pai!

-O QUE?


End file.
